Sneakers or Heels
by SasuSaku for Infinity
Summary: Sakura has been boy at heart since they were young. As she spend more time with him, her feminine side starts to spark.


**Dedicated to:** every boyish girl in the world who still has a pinch of girlishness in their hearts. Like me :) (I'm not lesbian and so is Sakura here :P)

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** SasuSaku, Naruto, Sai, Sasori, Deidara, Kakashi (extra characters coming soon)

**POV:** 3rd Person

**Summary:** Sakura has been boy at heart since they were young. As she spend more time with him, her feminine side starts to spark.

* * *

******S_n_e_a_k_e_r_s_ o_r_ H_e_e_l_s**

.

**Chapter 1: Tryout**

.

_The snow is falling, bells are ringing, choirs are singing _

It was the night after Christmas when the Uchiha's held a sleepover at their mansion, which is exclusively for boys only, well, except for one.

"What is this Sasuke? It's very light...Hey, this isn't a prank, isn't it?" The seven-year old Sakura asked as she shook a small wrapped box with a red ribbon on it.

"Hn. Open it." As always, he rarely speak a word without 'hn.'

Sakura began tearing the wrapper and opening the box neatly. It was a black guitar pick necklace with a dragon design, the one she wanted to buy when they passed on an Otaku store. Upon seeing this, she caused a waterfall inside of his room. Tears of Joy indeed.

"Oh Sasuke! Thank you! Thank you so much! You know how much I wanted this badly!" she exclaimed as she jumped to Sasuke hugging him, choking him to death.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you're going to take his eyes out, which is actually good, keep it up" Naruto grinned.

Sakura, realizing that she had been too tight in hugging Sasuke, broke off. "Oh, sorry dude, I got carried away. It's just that I'm so happy."

"Hn" (still able to gasp air) he blushed but did not show it.

"You got carried away or you got carried away, if you know what I mean" Sai teased as he was about to burst his laughter out loud but kept it in him.

"Shut up Sai, you know that I'm a boy and besides, I treat Sasuke as my brother"

"...Oh sure...whatever you say so"

.

**_Ten Years Later_**

.

_*Welcome to Wheels Park, where you have fun skating. Strictly no girls allowed*_

"What kind of lame rule is this? Not in a time like this!" Sakura angrily protested. She wanted to go there badly as there will be a tryout for the ones who will enter the tournament for the new champion in skateboarding and she feels that she should be the next one. Next to Sasuke who was the champion last year. It was too easy for him.

"It's because two girls caused a riot in here and they broke almost everything in." Sai answered her indirect question.

"Shannaro! Why are some of them allowed in here? It should be the ones like me to be allowed in here, now, all sorts of girls, even me, are banned."

"What are we going to do now Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Don't worry, good thing I have a backup plan." she grinned.

.

.

.

"Are you sure this disguise is perfect Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah Idiot"

"It suits you ugly"

"Is this okay Sasuke? Do I look unnoticeable?"

"It's fine"

Sakura changed her black t shirt and skinny jeans to a red checkered long sleeve and a baggy knee-length pants with the same shoes and bonnet to keep her hair from appearing feminine.

"Then we should go now, I'm so excited!"Sakura jumped up and down that she lost her footing and nearly tripped. Luckily, she was caught by Sasuke.

_-*Dead Silence*-_

The two behind were laughing quietly so as not to be noticed by Sasuke and Sakura but Sakura's instinct was perfectly good so she noticed them.

"What's with the face?" she asked grimly as she struggled to get up. She was holding her skateboard

"N-nothing Sakura-chan, w-we agree, w-we must go now." Naruto made an excuse. Sai nodded in agree. Afraid that their eyes might be painted violet-black again like the traumatic experience they've encountered two years ago for the very same reason.

So the two, headed first to the park, afraid to die early, leaving Sasuke and Sakura talking behind.

"I'm gonna win this competition and when that happens, I will challenge you, Uchiha Sasuke!" as she grinned bigger than Naruto's.

"Fine. If you can beat me" he smirked.

Then, Sakura, noticing that they were going a bit slow, ran and was able to catch up with Naruto and Sai who was having a bet about something that I won't tell unless you stay and wait for it if you're really interested (sorry, but please, I want to know your opinions about this. REVIEW!).

.

.

.

"Next!" A guy with some attitude shouted. He was getting bored with all sorts of tricks. It's like he was sitting there for years and waiting for a miracle to come. Sakura got nervous by his atttitude. She was about to retreat but Sasuke stopped her. The two was again on their faces. It seemed like they turned out to be fangirls.

"How are you going to beat me if you'll walk away from here?" he teased

"But he's scary" *o_0* she gulped

"Hn. you're not the Sakura I know"

"...You're right dude, thanks" she patted his back. He blushed but he did not let it show, because Uchihas rarely show that emotion, public or private.

The two had smiles that reached the heavens. They knew this was something. So, they captured the moment by a picture, you know, for blackmail, or the other way around.

.

.

.

"Next! Haruno Sakura?...impress me" the guy mocked.

*facepalm* "Sakura-chan used her own name?" Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah, well done ugly for being way too obvious" Sai commented

*gulp*

She went with the guy's flow. Tricks were pulled out, the same with the others, but such different precision, timing, speed and combination. It was excellent. She performed exceptional acts that she, herself created.

The others who saw this started murmuring and whispering things like 'Man were dead' and 'Who the fuck is he?"

"Well, I'm impressed, join the others by the stage." the guy approved as he was pointing out the stage where few skaters where chosen.

"Arigat-" she nearly squealed, thanks to Sasuke who covered her mouth. The Sai and Naruto face...on.

"Thank you for letting him pass, arigatou" as they walked to the benches leaving a confused guy on the look.

.

.

.

"phew, Thanks Sasuke-kun, I nearly spilled out" Sakura thanked.

"kun?!" Naruto exclaimed (or should I say shouted)

"Hn."

"Ugly, did you just called him, kun?" Sai asked nearly going to die because of kept laughter.

"Oh, sorry, my bad dude... Well, I gotta go to the stage, catch you later" she smiled making her way to the stage where the rest of the competitors rest.

"LOL, Teme, she mentioned your name with 'kun', How sweet." Naruto teased punching his right shoulder lightly

"Hn. Shut up idiot, you wanna end up worse than what happened to you when she punched you?" he snarled back

"Teme, teme, taking jokes too serious, tsk tsk tsk"

.

Sakura went to a stage filled with the rest of the competitors. Some where sleeping and some were busy imagining stuff about girls that you know what, ehmm...

She wandered along the stage to find an isolated space where she can spend her time to sleep.

"Hey, isn't that Haruno Sakura? The guy whom the critique was pleased"

"Yeah"

"Funny eh, his name sounded more like that of a girl"

"You know, he's interesting, I wanna know more about this guy"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

.

.

"Mind if we sit here?" a red-headed guy approached her.

"No, not at all" she answered.

They sat just inches away from Sakura and waited for a moment.

_-*Dead Silence*-_

"By the way, I'm Akasuna Sasori"(He has no last name so I used that name they call him)

"And I'm Deidara, nice to meet you" he exclaimed as he reached out his hand to meet hers.

"Nice to meet the both you... How did you get here Deidara? I thought girls are not allowed to go here" she asked puzzled about Deidara's appearance.

"Why you!" he began

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, he's just like this, he'll chill later" Sasori apologized for his friend's such acts.

"Funny, he's a boy though she look like a girl" she joked

.

.

.

"Do you think ugly's gonna win Dickless?" Sai began just to break the silence among them, probably exhausted.

"Of course, Sakura-chan is the best Skater in town, next to...Hey Teme...do you think Sakura-chan will win?" Naruto teased while making his grin wider

"..."

"Always with the silent treatment eh, Teme, you're such a killjoy!"

Sasuke then glared to Naruto who apparently froze.

"Alright, I'm just kidding, geez... but, what can you say about her?" he added, into which he hesitated saying it.

"Hn. She's different, the other girls are just pure annoying, but her...she's interesting" Sasuke replied with his normal ego of just looking plainly around with his hands resting against his mouth.

Naruto and Sai Face... you know what.

"Have you heard what I heard?" Naruto whispered

"Of course Dickless, I'm not dumb" Sai replied

"But you are stupid"

"yeah yeah let's go back to the topic, have you read my mind?" Sai hinted

"Yeah! Now that things like this are starting to happen, got any ideas?" Naruto whispered more quietly

"Honestly, I don't, I'm not good with dating stuff"

"Well then stupid, let's take mine, let's go to my house after this"

"Fine" Sai nodded cutting the discussion.

"Hn. What's with the long talk?" Sasuke asked, puzzled why the two talked without involving him.

"N-nothing Teme, we were just talking about the PvP battle wherein I lost to stupid." Naruto gulped, saying those words where a lot of work for such a blabber like him.

"Yeah, we had a bet." On the other hand, Sai agreed with such a calm manner that it seemed that he wasn't pretending. (Well played Sai, Well played!)

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Well, as you know, this year's batch are few compared to last year's batch, which is such a disappointment, by the way, I'm Hatake Kakashi, I will be one of the judges until the finals, so you better please me. Those tricks that I've seen earlier, I want to see just a few of them and more of the new ones, understood?" he announced to the players.

"Understood!"

"Fine then, there will be an another tryout on Saturday for the ones who will qualify to enter the tournament, I'll see you, if you ever wanted to prove yourselves... you're dismissed" he added as he walked towards the other end of the park pocketing out a "certain" book.

After that, all the contestants went on their separate ways. Sakura rushed to a hotdog stall to meet the boys who were busy talking about something except Sasuke who was completely silent.

"Naruto, Sai! We've got a lot of work to do! You must help me invent cool new tricks!" Sakura exclaimed tapping her hands against the table hardly.

"Wait, what's with all the ruckus Ugly?" Sai questioned.

"There will be an another tryout on Saturday, for those who will qualify to enter the tournament, and the judges are pretty tough." She explained.

"You can consult to _Sasuke-kun_ better about that Sakura-chan" Naruto teased emphasizing the _Sasuke-kun_ to her.

"Hn."

Sakura then glared to Naruto who immediately turned his face away to avoid her scary face that was looking towards him.

"I'm dead serious Naruto, I really need you and Sai to help! Look, I've challenged Sasuke to fight me if I win this competition and I don't want him to help me in this" she pleaded desperately raising her pride.

"Okay, we'll help you Sakura-chan! Believe it!" Naruto claimed.

"Hn. It's starting to get dark, we should probably go now." Sasuke began.

"Yeah, come on guys, we still have a practice at my house." she noted.

"About that, Sai and I will be going to my house for the PvP rematch, right Sai" Naruto, doing his best way to make a reason so that he and Sai can talk about the you know what.

"Right, guess, we'll leave you two now." Sai added.

"Fine, we'll see you tomorrow at my house, 8 am sharp. Don't be late, or else!"

Then Naruto and Sai left Sasuke and Sakura behind.

"Should we still practice?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

"Hn, guess not." Sasuke replied.

"We'll then, I'm off to my house Sasuke, see you on Saturday." She decided.

"I'll accompany you home." He insisted.

"Okay"

.

* * *

**This is my first chapter containing story. Wutwut. After so many months of making this, finally finished it. **

**Hope that you will like it folks! Or else, LoL. jk. **

**Please REVIEW**


End file.
